A New Relationship
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Thanks to one meddling blonde, Jay is thrust into a new situation which might just turn out in his favour. Slash; ONESHOT; Christian/Heath Slater; mentions of Redge


**Written for the lovely Rhiannamator's bday. This one is early-yes, for once in my life I'm early finishing something!-so I hope ya'll enjoy.**

* * *

"Jason, just fucking go and talk to him already." Adam was sick of his best friend staring after the red-head like a teenage girl.

"What if he's not even gay?" the younger blonde asked. "He'd be freaked out by me!" Adam sighed and got up, took Jays wrist and forcibly dragged him across the club that they were in.

Justin Gabriel got up as soon as they reached his table and Adam forcibly shoved his fellow Canadian into the South African mans vacated seat.

"Sit!" he ordered. "Stay! Talk, go fuck in the bathroom, I don't care."

"Just stop whining to us about each other!" Justin finished, nodding to Adam and going to find Wade.

"Adam..." Jay growled.

"Have fun," the older blonde smirked. "And Heath...good luck...you'll need it." The red-head twitched as the Canadian walked away.

"You're gonna pay for this you cocky little shit!" Jay yelled after him, pulling his cell out of his pocket and dialling the number that he knew by heart now.

"Hey Randy...its Jay...Adams being a brat again...worse than usual yeah...great thanks..." Heath heard. Jay hung up and put his cell away, smiling at his former NXT rookie.

"Sorry about Adam," he sighed. "He's a handful sometimes." Heath smiled shyly.

"It's fine," he said. "I'm sure that he's not that bad all the time." Jay snorted.

"You'd be surprised," he told him. Heath laughed before looking back down at his drink.

"Heath…" Jay started. The redhead looked up at him, curiosity rampant on his face.

"Never mind," Jay sighed, looking down into his own drink.

"HE WANTS TO FUCK YOU IN THE BATHROOM!" a voice yelled across the club. Both men turned to look and Jay immediately let his head drop down onto the table, the sound audible to the ginger sitting across from him. Adam was standing on a chair at a table with some other superstars, some of them-like John Cena-slightly flushed and attempting to ignore the blonde, while others-like Punk-were openly laughing their heads off.

"Well…that was embarrassing," Heath stated. Jay smacked his head on the table a few more times for good measure.

"Like I said," he explained, looking up at Heath. "Handful." Heath picked his glass up and swirled the liquid in it.

"Is he telling the truth though?" he asked.

"One day," Jay admitted. "Id love to drag you into a bathroom and fuck you. Not for our first time though." Heath nodded and drained the last few mouthfuls of his drink.

"Let's go then," he suggested.

"Heath…" Jay protested.

"No!" the red-head snapped. "I've wanted you to fuck me ever since we met on NXT. And now I find out that you feel the same way, and you want to fuck me dry and dirty in a bathroom." He huffed and clicked his fingers in front of Jay's face, the blonde Canadian being dragged out of his sudden daydream.

"Must you drift off while I'm talking?" Heath huffed, flicking his hair out of his face and pouting dramatically. Jay blinked, still lost to a point in the fantasy of dragging Heath into the nearest bathroom, jerking down those tight jeans-Jay had shared a locker room with him enough to know that the red-head never wore underwear-and just thrusting inside the younger man.

"Sorry?" Jay offered, his eyes automatically falling on Heath's pouted lips and his mind drifting to the things he would like to do to those lips-thrusting his hard cock between them and coming all over them being at the top of the list.

"Let's just go back to the hotel," Heath snapped, standing up and turning to walk out of the bar. Jay automatically rose and followed him, not even questioning it. And if Heath tugged the back of his jeans down just a little in order to tease Jay with the hint of the top of his ass crack, then neither of them mentioned it.

* * *

Jay groaned as he missed the key swipe for the third time at the door of his hotel room, Heath chuckling gently against the back of his shoulder. On the way back they'd Jay had gotten a message from Randy to tell him that Adam would be in his room that night, and that he could safely fuck Heath in the room that they were supposed to be sharing. So on arriving back at the hotel, Jay had immediately led the red-head to his room. And when Heath had seen the hallway deserted, he had immediately started trying to feel Jay up. Which included forcing his hands down into Jay's jeans and groping his cock through the elder man's underwear, causing Jay to continuously miss the key card slot.

"Heath!" he finally scolded, the red-head pouting against his shoulder as Jay finally got the door open and stepped through, pulling Heath after him and shoving him up against the door. The younger man groaned and bucked his hips, wrapping his arms around Jay's neck when the elder man stepped up close to him. Jay cupped Heaths cheeks and took his mouth roughly, plundering his mouth with his tongue and making Heath's knees buckle under his weight, the younger man latching onto the blondes broad shoulders in order to keep himself upright. Jay pinned him to the door, and moved his hands down from Heath's cheeks to his hips, the redhead groaning and locking a leg around Jay's hips, crying out in pleasure when one of Jay's hands strayed to the top of his jeans, roughly groping Heath's cock through his jeans.

"Wait…wait…Jay…" Heath panted into the elder man's mouth, placing his hands flat on Jay's chest and pushing gently, freeing his mouth just long enough to think for a moment.

"What is it?" Jay breathed, his blue eyes meeting Heath's chocolate brown ones.

"I don't want this to be a one night thing," Heath whispered nervously. "If that's what you want, I can leave now. No hard feelings." Jays face split into one of the biggest grins Heath had ever seen from the elder man, and he leant in to kiss Heath's lips tenderly.

"I want more that one night," he breathed against Heath's lips. "I want as long as I can have you." Heath smiled against Jay's slightly chapped lips, kissing him passionately, uncaring of the tear that was slowly making its way down his cheek. Someone that he'd longed for, lusted for, loved from afar for so long was finally agreeing to be in a relationship with him. He couldn't be happier.

"Come on," Jay whispered softly, taking Heath's hand and leading him over to the bed. Jay positioned them at the foot of the bed, and reached out to take Heath's shirt off, tossing it on the ground before he pushed lightly at Heath's shoulders and knocked him down. The ginger grinned and fell back onto the bed with a soft grunt, lifting his hips when Jay knelt over his hips to unbutton his jeans.

"Just pull them off," he groaned. Jay smirked and did as he was asked, tossing the jeans somewhere in the room before he batted playfully at Heath's hard cock. Heath cried out softly at the feeling, his hips bucking lightly. The blonde man let his signature smug grin slide across his face, obviously pleased at Heath's reaction to the stimulation.

"You like that?" he teased, running a single calloused finger down the shaft, resisting the urge to chuckle as Heath squeezed his eyes shut and clenched the sheets in his fists.

"Stop teasing and fuck me already!" Heath growled, looking up at Jay and pouting in what Jay guessed was supposed to be an intimidating fashion.

The blonde couldn't help the laugh that erupted from his mouth, loving having a man so responsive and desperate for his touch beneath him. He hoped that wouldn't fade after that night, that being together so often wouldn't sate Heath's need for him.

Heath finally got impatient with how slow Jay was going, and sat up, dragging the elder man's shirt off himself.

"You can't fuck me with clothes on," he snapped huffing when Jay pushed him down again, placing his arms on either side of Heath's head and leaning over him, smirking down at the redhead.

"Who says I'm going to fuck you?" he murmured in Heath's ear, purposely lowering his voice. The red-head narrowed his eyes, and drew two of his own fingers into his mouth, reaching his other hand down to wrap around his cock. Jay watched in amusement, thinking that Heath was just being a teasing hussy. But when the younger man drew his knees up and pressed first one, then two fingers inside himself. Jay was forced to reach down and rearrange himself as he watched Heath jerk himself off, fingers buried inside himself as he obviously searched for his prostate The way he threw his head back and arched his back, and the way he let out a small scream told Jay that he'd found it, and the blonde couldn't resist even longer. He slid straight off the bed and stripped off his jeans and underwear, tossing them aside and scrambling for the lube in his bag, slicking himself up before he crawled back onto the bed and grasped Heath's wrist, forcing the red-head to pull his fingers out before he thrust his own cock inside Heath's hole. Heath cried out and locked his legs around Jay's hips, his hands going to the blonde's back and scrabbling for purchase as Jay paused for a moment to let Heath adjust, before he began pounding into the younger man in earnest. Heath never complained, just cried out in pleasure and bucked his hips up into Jay's thrusts. With as worked up as they both were, their fucking didn't take long at all, Heath exploding first as he bit into Jay's shoulder viciously to muffle his scream of pleasure, his cock not even needing to be stroked. Jay only managed another couple of thrusts before he followed Heath over the edge, holding himself deep inside Heath as he let out a possessive growl, before he collapsed on the red-head.

They lay there for a short while in silence, Heath's blunt nails dragging up and down Jay's back lightly as they tried to get their breath back, before Jay huffed in amusement as he felt Heath starting to harden again against his thigh.

"Seriously?" he asked, his voice muffled by Heath's shoulder.

"I got this sexy blonde on top of me, and he's still buried in my ass," Heath muttered, trying to keep the blush he could feel coming from showing on his face.

"You're gonna kill me kid," Jay sighed, rolling to the side.

"What a way to go though," Heath smirked cheekily, moving to straddle his lovers hips. Jay grinned.

"What a way indeed," he agreed, pulling Heath down for a kiss. "What a way indeed."


End file.
